


The Thoughts Didn't Go Away

by terryreviews



Series: An Odd Pair [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Doubt, Virginity, a little bit of internalized homophobia on Jamie's part but it is fairly slight in the grand scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: James Mccrimmon was meant to settle down with a lovely lass, have a family. Not look twice at other men. Not that he hadn't looked, he just never acknowledged it until now. At first there was shame and embarrassment. Not only was he fantasizing about his friend, his friend was a man.What would the doctor say if he knew Jamie had been having thoughts about him?
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: An Odd Pair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that this took me a long time to write. I wrote this out over the course of a few weeks pen and paper style because my laptop is broken. I had to borrow someone else's to type this up so...ooo. 
> 
> I admit that I have not seen all of the surviving stories of the Second Doctor but I am slowly making my way through what is available. At the time of writing this I have The Faceless One's on pre-order. With that being said, I really hope that you find this story in character for these two, enjoyable, fun, good. 
> 
> When I started watching this era of DW i immediately fell in love with Jamie and the Doctor and all the things that were left unsaid about their dynamic and what that could mean. The idea that maybe Jamie loves the ladies and the fellas and has repressed that other part of himself? The idea that, as much as he might miss Scotland and his family and friends, he loves being with the Doctor more and has a better quality of life. He's learned to read, he's learned to tell time on a watch. He's seen some incredible beasties, had everything from quiet outings to grand adventures, all that keep him active and engaged and he's done all of that because of and with his dear friend The Doctor.
> 
> So, maybe more feelings develop. That's what I'm writing this from the perspective of and I really hope that I did it well. Thank you for reading dear readers and have a great day.

Jamie tried to resist. The thoughts came regardless. They didn't start as thoughts. No, first it was just the hint of feeling lurking on the edge of his consciousness. When the Doctor complimented him or they shared a laugh or when they just lazed about the TARDIS and the Doctor would just look at him in this vaguely fond way, he'd get brief flickers in his chest. Nothing more substantial than that.

If he didn't focus on them, left them alone, they would go away.

He didn't leave them alone. They didn't go away.

Thoughts that had once been banished were being held. Then nurtured. Then played with until they became day dreams. Sequences of imagined exchanges and hoped for experiences that kept him up at night.

At first, there was shame and embarrassment. Not only was he fantasizing about his friend, his friend was a man.

Logically, from all he'd seen and experienced with the Doctor, the Doctor wouldn't judge him.

That didn't stop Jamie from being uncomfortable. Not in denial. At least, not when he was alone and gave up on fighting his fantasies. Still, he didn't know how to process them.

He was meant to settle down with a lovely lass and have a family, not look twice at other men. Not that he hadn't looked, he just never acknowledged it until now. Here, with the Doctor, however, he almost felt safe enough to do it.

Even if he could accept the _man_ part of his friend, that still left the fact that it was his _friend_.

He couldn't just go up to the Doctor and say, "I've been having dirty dreams about you."

Well, he could, but he didn't know if it was worth the risk. He didn't think the Doctor would kick him out, but what would he say? He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

For argument's sake, even if all went well, he didn't know _how_ to act on his feelings. Kissing was one thing but anything else? The Doctor deserved better than nervous, virginal, fumbling.

So, that left Jamie to his imagination and hand.

Jamie woke like had been for the last few nights, hot and tingling, cock hard, the Doctor in his mind's eye.

More often, his thoughts, and now his dreams, were preoccupied with the mad magician. His frantic nature, his shabbiness, those eyes that sometimes looked at him like he was the most important person in the Doctor's life. All of that, and the new found privacy of having his own bedroom, allowed his imagination to run rampant. With or without his permission. 

He brought is hand down, he wouldn't dwell on the morality of it and wrapped his fingers around his shaft.

In the dream, he had been touching the Doctor, had taken the time to undress the man piece by piece. Would the real Doctor like that? Jamie, taking his time? The Dream Doctor did, sighing as his clothes fell to the floor.

Jamie touched and kissed each bit of exposed skin. His brain supplied a collection of stock sounds and exclamations the Doctor had made, though they were embellished with lust.

Jamie hissed, squeezing his cock, wondering how the real Doctor would sound. Would he be talkative? Or breathless, gasping out his praise and pleasure like in the dream?

He stroked more earnestly, toes clenching in his bedspread. He glanced down, watched the damp, spongy head of his cock peek over the top of his fingers as he jerked himself off. He'd seen other men's cocks before but didn't know what made a _good_ one. Was his good? Would the Doctor like it? The Doctor was old and had all of time and space to explore. How could a simple man like himself hope to compete with all the choice the Doctor had?

Jamie shook his head. This was a fantasy, he wasn't competing with anyone and wouldn't get the chance to besides.

He focused on the dream again. The Doctor was soft and small against Jamie's muscles as he tugged him closer, loving the acceptance, the desire, as the Doctor allowed it, throwing his arms around Jamie's neck.

Jamie gasped, the pleasure coiling in his lower belly, building at the base of his cock, drawing his balls tight against his body. He was torn between wanting it to last and wanting to hurry up and finish so he could leave his room and see where they were now.

He had already been worked up when he woke up, so with a few more fast and hard strokes, he came, spilled over his hand with a breathy little sound.

He hardly caught his breath when a tap came to his door.

"Jame? Are you up?"

"Aye Doctor," Jamie called, trying not to sound out of breath, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Very well. Meet me in the control room when you're ready."

Jamie waited until he was sure the Doctor was gone. Not that the Doctor could hear or see him with the door in the way, but the idea that he had been so close while Jamie was getting off to dirty dreams of him...it did something to his stomach. He flung his blanket off and went to wash the secret and shame from his skin before getting dressed.

\---

Caught up in the moment that was all. Just the relief at getting through another dangerous adventure that prompted him to do _that_.

Thankfully, all that happened was the Doctor's surprise. He coughed and clapped his hands and said, "right. After such a strenuous day, perhaps...perhaps it would be best if we rested for a while."

He'd hardly finished before Jamie retreated, cursing his own stupidity.

It had been three days of avoidance before the Doctor found and cornered him in the library in the late hours of the night. Not that it was obvious that that's what he was doing, but he had placed himself between Jamie and the door.

Jamie was sitting on a little sofa, flipped through one of the simple picture books the Doctor had been using to teach him to read. He liked this one. It was a cartoonish story about the Loch Ness Monster. Silly, but it helped him feel connected, at least in a small way, to his homeland. Probably why the Doctor had picked it out for him when he'd first began teaching him to read. He knew this story already, could read it on his own now. And that's what he was doing when he heard the Doctor's low, warm voic,

"Good evening, Jamie."

"Oh," Jamie jumped, snapping the book shut, legs tensing as if preparing to stand, "hello Doctor."

The Doctor sat next to him before he got the chance to get up and gestured to the book, "doing some late reading, hm?"

"Oh," he looked down at the flimsy thing, catching sight of the many, _many_ , volumes the Doctor had upon sagging shelves, and shrank inside, "aye. Though, I got through it pretty easy this time around."

"That's marvelous Jamie. You have been doing quite well in keeping up with your reading," he got up, "in fact," he went into the stacks. He returned a minute later holding an assortment of books. He reclaimed his place next to Jamie and held up one the paperbacks, "perhaps you are ready for a new challenge?"

He would never know how the Doctor could do it. Draw someone into him so easily. Bluff his way into their home, or heart, as if he'd always been there. Taking the tension away and finding new ways to form a connection. An hour ago, he was prepared to bolt out of the room, now, he was leaned against the Doctor's shoulder, sounding out the last sentence of, what he would guess, the next level in his reading compression lessons. He didn't follow the story well, having to get his mind around the words, his tongue around the shape of them, causing many starts and stops, but it was nice to be sitting here. Just him and the Doctor.

"Very good, Jamie, very good," the Doctor beamed when Jamie finished and they closed the book.

"Thank you Doctor," Jamie smiled back, perfectly happy in this exact moment.

And then, the Doctor said, "Jamie, about the other day," he didn't finished before the younger man lept off the sofa.

"Och, don't. Doctor, just don't."

"Jamie," the Doctor's brow knitted together, hand outstretched, reaching for his, placating and pleading.

"It was different this time when we went out," Jamie turned so that he was in profile, "we'd been through a lot together. This time, I really thought you were dead, that I'd never see you again. And when you came back, when we were back inside the TARDIS," he hung his head, "as I said," he peeked at the Doctor from the corner of his eye, "got caught up in the moment." 

He looked away again, bringing a worried hand to his face, pressing the fingers against his chin and lips as he often did when thinking.

The words sat in the air for a moment before the Doctor rose and approached and laid a gentle hand against Jamie's back. He flinched but didn't pull away.

"I think," he started, gently, "there is more to it than you're letting on," when Jamie said nothing, "you can tell me."

Jamie remained silent, curling more into himself.

"Please Jamie?"

"I...I can't Doctor. I just can't!" Jamie ran off into the depths of the TARDIS.

He watched the young man flee. He sighed, drooped in defeat. Not knowing what else to do, the Doctor went tot he sofa, collected the learning books and then took his time in returning each on back to the shelves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, since writing that first chapter I have now indulged in several more Jamie/Doctor episodes. I fucking love them. So precious together and separate. I absolutely intend to write more with this pairing in the future. In any case, thank you all so much for reading. I greatly appreciate the kudos :)

Jamie's hair was damp as he climbed into bed. He picked up his watch from the night stand. Three in the morning. I had been late when he'd gone to the library and then the reading with the Doctor took a while. After he'd gotten back to his room in a mix of emotions, he paced around debating what he could do. Ultimately, he took a shower. A bracing, brief, shower, before deciding to go to sleep. He'd deal with everything when he woke up. The Doctor wouldn't let him off the hook now that his curiosity was peeked. There would be questions. He didn't bother to get up and switch off the light. He pulled the blanket over his head and hunkered down.

A slight throb pulsed in his temples when he opened his eyes. He sat up with a yawn. Blurry eyes struggled to read the watch face. Four. Four in the morning or four in the afternoon? Judging by how groggy he felt, he'd only been out of it for an hour. 

A sharp rap to the door jarred him.

"Jamie?" the Doctor's voice came through, urgent as if he'd been calling his name for some minutes, "Please don't ignore me. I really do think we ought to talk."

Very awake, he shoved the covers aside and rushed tot he bathroom as he yelled back, "there's nothing to talk about!" He snagged his bathrobe off the hook on the back of the door. A long silky thing the Doctor had given him after he'd come running in one morning and found that he slept naked.

"Jame," he could hear it, that was of speaking the Doctor used when charming information out of someone or when trying to convince him to do something, "there's nothing to be afraid of. You can tell me anything. Trust me." After a pause, "please?"

He tied the sash of his robe tightly and hesitated for just a moment before relenting with a sigh and moved to the door with deliberate heel toe steps. He rarely could say no to the Doctor.

He put his hand on the handle, counted to four, before pulling it down and letting the door swing in.

The Doctor crossed the threshold and went to the center of the room, smiling gently, "thank you.

Jamie shut the door and then hovered by it.

"Now Jamie," the Doctor fixed him with a _look_ , "don't run away again. You're not one to run away."

Despite the nerves creeping into his mind, Jamie replied, "don't know about that. Done a lot of running away with you," earning a half-hearted tisk that made him smirk. The ice broken, Jamie left the doorway to stand in front of the Doctor.

He gestured for the Doctor to speak, crossing his arms, tucking his hands into his underarms.

"Jamie, relax. I just want to talk." The Doctor said in that same soothing tone.

"We don't _have_ to talk," Jamie tried not to sound petulant but he really couldn't help it.

"Considering you've been avoiding me, I would like to clear the air." The Doctor twined his fingers together and rested his hands against his lower belly.

"Then let's pretend _it_ didn't happen."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

With a breath, Jamie ran a hand through his hair and said, "I don't want things to change between us. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You thought a little kiss was going to do that?"

"I didn't know how you'd react!"

The laugh startled the young man," oh, oh, you dear, sweet, silly boy," the Doctor wiped a tear from his eye and had to force his giggles down (despite Jamie's baffled expression nearly setting him off again). Once under control, he took a step forward.

Jamie's eyes widened, "Doctor?"

His smile grew, "let's do this properly this time." Bending at the waist, he went to touch his lips to Jamie's.

Jamie lept back before contact, "we can't!"

The Doctor moved right back in front of him, a glint of mischief and playfulness in his eye, "why not?"

"It's wrong," Jamie leaned back, "and even if it wasn't, I don't," he yipped as the Doctor wrapped his arms around his waist, "I don't want you to," he felt hot, skin tingling as the Doctor pressed more firmly against him, "to not like me anymore," the Doctor looked confused, "if it doesn't go well."

"Jamie," the Doctor chuckled, fondness dripping off his name and Jamie, who hadn't really been struggling to begin with, went utterly stiff and felt his heart beat in his chest. "What you are feeling has never been, nor ever will be, wrong. And," the Doctor squeezed tighter, "do you really think I could stop liking you on the chance that it _might_ not go well the first time?"

Jamie blinked and echoed, "first time?"

With a grin, voice dropping seductively, "oh yes, Jamie. You think I'd be satisfied with having you once?" He glanced at Jamie's bed then back to Jamie, "practice makes perfect." He gave Jamie another little squeeze and let him go, heading to the bed.

Faced with the prospect of getting what he wanted but never thought he would get (especially so easily), Jamie didn't move.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder when he realized he wasn't being followed. He turned around, "Jamie?"

"Sorry," the young man didn't meet his eyes, "be there in a moment."

He heard a few steps and flinched when the Doctor cupped his face with each soft hand and encouraged Jamie to look at him.

Rather than annoyance, the Doctor was fond and open.

"Jamie," voice almost doting, "don't be nervous."

Quick to defend himself he chimed in, "not nervous," he looked away, wincing at the lie, "just," he cleared his throat, "never done this before."

He jumped when he felt the Doctor kiss his nose, snapping his attention back to the Doctor.

"Don't worry," he rubbed Jamie's cheeks with his thumbs, "I have."

He took both of Jamie's hands and walked backwards, leading him to the bed. Once he felt his legs bump into it, he began to run his hands up and down Jamie's arms. Not an overly sexual thing but it made Jamie's breath hitch none the less.

"Do you know what you want?" The Doctor asked.

"I," he started and then looked away again.

"It's alright Jamie," the Doctor kissed his nose again and Jamie's bashful eyes returned to his, "you're safe."

"I want to," he took a steadying breath, keeping his eyes on the Doctor's, "touch you."

The Doctor held out his arms, "You can Jamie. Whatever you would like and at your pace."

Slowly, Jamie raised his hands to the Doctor's chest, giving the other ample time to say stop. When he merely watched him, he rested palms against the fabric of his shirt.

"That's it Jamie. No need to rush, we have all the time in the world." The Doctor kept still.

With twitching fingers, Jamie moved his hands up and down. Not inventive but serviceable.

This was really happening. He was here, with the Doctor, _touching_ the Doctor.

After a moment, he went to the Doctor's shoulders, eyes flicking from his hands tot he Doctor's eyes, back to his chest. Never lingering on one spot too long.

"You're doing fine," the Doctor brought his hands to Jamie's hips, letting them rest there.

Jamie didn't respond outwardly but his stomach did a flip. His fingers slipped under the Doctor's suspenders.

"Can I?" He hated how shy he sounded.

"Yes Jame," the Doctor said, "I told you," he cupped Jamie's face with one hand, "whatever you would like and I meant it."

Jame shuddered. _Whatever you would like_. He slid each suspender off. "Just wanted to be sure."

"I appreciate the consideration, thank you." The Doctor brought the hand from Jamie's cheek tot he back of his neck, giving a little scratch to the nape, earning another shudder.

Jamie went to work on the Doctor's buttons.

"Damn," he mumbled, fingers suddenly feeling too large as he prised one loose. Jittery, he fumbled a second one out of it's hole. As he went tot he third button, the Doctor's hands covered his. He lifted his eyes and swallowed as the Doctor took each hand and brought them to his lips. He placed a kiss to the back of each one before returning them to the young man's sides.

"Let me," he whispered and finished what Jamie started. Inch by inch skin was revealed. A thin patch of dark hair contrasted with the pale of his chest.

Without thought, Jamie's hands shot out and began to explore, fingers running through the fluff, gasping at the feeling of a double heart beat beneath his palms, the warmth of skin under his fingers.

The Doctor laughed, tugging the shirt from his pants, slipping it off his arms to let it fall to the floor.

"I'm flattered you're so eager. I admit, it has been some time since I've done this. I was worried you would find this body lack luster."

"Lack luster?" Jamie's jaw dropped, "nay. It's perfect." A little bolder now, Jamie said, "been thinking about this for weeks." There was a small part of him that felt like they were doing something _bad_ , but the Doctor wasn't concerned. Despite his nerves and the speed this was happening in, he allowed the feelings of being _naughty_ to thrill him rather than intimidate.

"What is it you have been thinking of?" The Doctor made a happy sound, "your hands feel wonderful."

Jamie focused on his task, "just this." hot around his ears now.

"This?"

"Aye. Just this." For emphasis, he let his hands squeeze bits of the Doctor's skin. Experimentally, he dragged a thumb over one of the Doctor's nipples and grinned when the Doctor let slip an _oh my_. Taking the opportunity, Jame brought his lips to the Doctor's neck and said, "just wanted to touch you." He kissed the Doctor's neck, loving the small sound and slight tremble. He could do this. He _was_ doing this and the Doctor was _enjoying_ it.

The Doctor's arms wrapped around his neck startling him.

"We still haven't kissed properly."

Jamie's hands were trapped between them, palms against the Doctor's chest. He looked into the Doctor's eyes. Want. The same thing Jamie felt reflected back at him in the Doctor's lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Not an ounce of shame or reluctance.

"I guess not," he whispered.

"Maybe, it's about time we rectify that?" 

"Maybe." Jamie agreed.

The Doctor tilted his head, bringing his lips closer to Jamie's but not quite touching.

For one last second, Jamie savored the build up, what it all meant and what it could mean, before crashing his lips against the Doctor's. Finally, all reluctance gone as his mouth moved against the other's, as he wiggled his hands free and wrapped them around his waist.

Wet, hard, hot, he pushed his mouth harder against the Doctor's, slipping his tongue past his lips, being met by an equally enthusiastic one. He tried to breathe through his nose to avoid breaking contact but the need for air won and out and he pulled away with a loud inhale.

"Mm," the Doctor toyed with the hair at the base of his neck, "much better this time. You're a natural Jamie."

"It's easy with you." The words came out before he could really think on them, but they were some of the most honest words he'd ever uttered.

With a quick peck, the Doctor disengaged, "I think it's time we got comfortable." He bent down to untie his shoe laces, slipping out of them and his socks. He pushed his trousers down leaving him in a dark pair of underwear.

He reached out to unite the sash of Jamie's robe and blinked when he was stopped.

"Not yet. Let me take care of you first."

With a shrug and a smile the Doctor said, "where would you like me?"

Jamie glanced at the bed, "you said get comfortable."

"So I did." With a great show of athleticism, the Doctor lept into, and scrambled up, the bed.

Jamie watched and once the Doctor settled against the pillows, stared. The Doctor, almost bare, a blush going from chest to face and (and this made Jamie swallow) was hard, tenting the fabric of his underwear. All this for him.

"Is everything alright?" The Doctor asked from his perch. The worry in his tone snapped Jamie out of his reverie.

"Sorry," Jamie lowered his voice and tried to put on a sultry look, "just taking a moment to admire."

"Admire?" Was that doubt? Couldn't have that.

"Aye." Carefully, Jamie climbed on the bed, moving the robe from under his knees while preserving his modest for the time being and crawled until he bracketed the Doctor's head with his arms. He breathed against the Doctor's lips, "handsome," and dove in for another kiss, committing every sensation to memory.

He moaned when the Doctor's hands began to roam along his sides. The silky fabric slid over his skin, warmed from the Doctor's palms.

"Oh my, this is nice," the Doctor sighed as Jamie went back to his neck, running his hands down the strong muscles of Jamie's back.

"There's something I want to do," Jamie pulled back and laid on his side, bringing his hand tot he band of the Doctor's underwear, "don't know why you were these things." he said absently annoyed.

"Maybe you should show me the benefit of going without?"

With a giggle, Jamie trailed his fingers along the Doctor's lower belly, toying with the band.

"Maybe I should," he darted his eyes down. He braced and with little finesse, pulled down the Doctor's underwear, trapping them at his knees.

Nothing too big or small he supposed. It stood proud, the tip red and leaking.

"I'm...I'm going to touch you now," he managed. _Just the same as touching mine_ he thought to himself as he reached out.

Delighted, the Doctor bit his lip, "please do." his voice low with anticipation.

Suddenly shy, Jamie ducked his head into the crook of the Doctor's neck as he took the man's cock in hand.

"Mm," the Doctor moaned, "Jamie."

The Doctor was hot, the double heart beat pulsing in his grip as he began to stoke.

He kissed the Doctor's chest as he moved his hand.

"That feels," he heard the Doctor start before breaking with a small sound.

 _He likes this. I'm the one doing this to him and he's liking it._ Jame thought when the Doctor gasped his name again.

Kicking it up a notch, he moved his hand faster, a slickness coating his fingers, hearing the Doctor groan. The Doctor's hands returned to clutch at his back, small noises, little exclamations of _oh my_ and half cries of his name all fueled his every growing desire.

He lifted his face to see the Doctor's, feeling even blood rush down at the sigh. Eyes closed, hair mussed, slack jawed.

Unable to resist, Jamie kissed him hard on the mouth, diving his tongue in with a sigh. He pressed their foreheads together.

"Keep saying my name," he whispered, tightening his grip, stroking all the more faster.

The Doctor cried out, "Jamie! Oh, Jamie!" Saying his name over and over in a breathless reverence, writhing.

Spurred on by the Doctor's enthusiasm, Jamie released that secret which had been burned into his heart since they'd met, "I love you," he kissed the Doctor's cheek and brought his mouth to the other's ear, "I love you so much Doctor."

He stroked even faster now, muscles ached in his arm, "come on, Doctor, come on," he panted, "show me how much you love me too."

The Doctor keened, hips canting forward, and with a deep, long, groan, spilled his release in a hard gush, eyes rolling back, jaw clenching. After a few pulse pounding moments, he flopped back tot he bed, eyes closed, trembling, panting.

With one last kiss to the Doctor's cheek, Jamie rolled back onto his side with a big, goofy, smile as he watched the Doctor come back down.

Eventually, the Doctor opened his eyes. When he caught sight of Jamie, he smiled and rolled on his side and wrapped his arm around him.

"That was wonderful," he brushed Jamie's bangs away from his forehead, "are you sure you've never done this before?"

Jamie smiled back, shifting his head to get more of the Doctor's fingers against his scalp, "nay. Never."

"Beginner's luck then," he kissed Jamie's nose, "thank you Jamie."

"Thank _you_ Doctor. That's all I wanted for so long. Just to hear you say my name like that..." it was the most relief Jamie had in weeks. All of it out in the open, having given up the secret, having given the Doctor bliss, "it was better than I imagined. Just really liked touching you." He didn't even mind that his hand was now sticky and cramped.

"You certainly did that," the Doctor giggled, "but," his voice suddenly turning predatory, "what about you?"

Jamie blinked, "oh, aye? What about me?" He all but forgot his own gratification in the wake of giving it to the man he loved.

"Well, Jamie, not only is it considered impolite not to reciprocate," he began shifting them until Jamie was on his back, "but you are not the only one with thoughts."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit it might be a bit sappy, but I really did enjoy writing this story for these two. I really like this pairing and I'm really hoping to write more with them in the future.

The Doctor traveled down his body, slotting himself between Jamie's legs and began fussing with the robe's knot.

Jamie became acutely aware of his cock. It ached, the silk of his robe stuck to the pre-cum at the head and he licked his lips, adjusting the pillows so he could watch.

"That's so?" And how are you going to do that?" 

The Doctor smiled up at him, "I'll show you."

Instinctively, Jamie flinched when the robe was opened and, despite his best efforts, closed his eyes and waited for the Doctor's reaction.

"My, Jamie," his voice awed, "you certainly have nothing to be embarrassed about."

The open praise soothed Jamie's doubts and he let out a breath. Only to draw it in again when he felt the long, wet, drag of the Doctor's tongue on the underside of his cock.

"Oh, oh hell!" he fisted the blanket on either side of his body and forced his eyes open just in time to see the Doctor open his mouth and descend on his cock. He let his head fall back, giving up on trying to watch, surrendering to sensation.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt.

A hot suction that made his head swim, body thrum with pleasure that ebbed and flowed from his shaft down into his pelvis and lower belly.

He was helpless. Little sounds kept slipping out, his head rolled back and forth, his hips held down when he tried to thrust up.

Between his legs the Doctor worked miracles and over the sound of his heart beat in his ears, he heard the moist, sloppy, sound of the Doctor's lips and tongue. It was filthy and the _Doctor_ was the one doing this to him.

As the pleasure quickly mounted, a testament to how new Jamie was all to this, he swallowed and chanced one final look down.

"F...fuck."

His ecstasy hit it's peak. Muscles clenching, eyes rolling back, letting out a series of broken _ah's_ , he trembled through his climax, spilling into the Doctor's eager mouth.

It seemed like forever he was drifting in the clouds, but eventually he retured to his body in a gentle decline, feeling the most sated he'd ever felt in his life.

He became aware of the Doctor climbing up and laying next to him. Once his heart and breath calmed, he opened his eyes and rolled onto his side to see the Doctor's anxious smile.

"Jamie," he tentatively reach his hand out to run through the young man's bangs, "thank you. That was truly a generous gift you gave me."

Jamie tilted his head to get more of the Doctor's fingers against his scalp and the Doctor obliged by stroking through his hair over and over, like he would a cat.

"Gift?" he asked.

"Your trust."

Jamie allowed himself to smile at that. And then, despite his sluggishness, a thought, a squirming, uncomfortable thought, occured to him and, before he fell asleep, he needed to answer it. 

"Doctor," he started, timid, afraid of breaking the peace and happy they found themselves in.

"Hm?"

"You...you never said it back."

"What?" The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

Jamie floundered for a bit, uncertain of whether to continue. He did, he needed to. Whatever the response would be, he needed to, "it's okay. If you don't...if we only remain friends I mean. You don't have to say it back." it hurt to say it, but he loved the Doctor and he would take whatever the other man would give. He would graciously accept friendship over nothing and be happy with it.

Realization dawned on the Doctor's face,

"Oh my! Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry dear boy," he cupped Jamie's face and kissed him hard on the lips, "James Robert McCrimmon, I love you too. I love you so very much and I want to be with you for a long as you want me." 

Jamie felt the prickle of tears in his eyes, happy, oh so happy, tears, once the Doctor's words settled into his mind and he buried his face in the Doctor's neck to hide them, smiling.

"Oh, as long as I want you eh?" He pulled the Doctor closer to him, "how about forever?"

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Jamie's middle and he could hear the smile in his voice, "oh, oh that would be marvelous."

Assured that his tears wouldn't spill, Jamie pulled back and with a pleased, damn near bashful smile, kissed the Doctor gently, and pressed their foreheads together, "let's get some sleep?"

"Alright," the Doctor said, "good night Jamie."

"Good night Doctor."

It was one of the best sleeps either had had in a long time.


End file.
